


Hell Above

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But can be read platonic or romantic, Confessions, Darus if you squint, Gen, M/M, Negan? Who's Negan?, POV Third Person, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: “Do you ever wish things were different?”





	

“Do you ever wish things were different?”

The question came out of nowhere, startling Daryl out of his reverie.

He turned towards the other man, lounging lazily against the rooftop with his hands loosely resting over his stomach. He didn’t look towards Daryl; instead he turned his gaze upward, eyes on the blushing star-splashed sky, brows scrunched together as if worrying over something.

“How things happened with the world,” he continued. “The normal answer is ‘yes’, right? That we _should_ wish everything was still the way it used to be?”

Daryl shrugged into the shingles of the rooftop, now looking towards the sky as well. “No point in wishin’ things were different,” he said evasively.

Jesus hummed in response. “You’re right. I’m just… I’m kinda _glad_ this is how everything wound up.”

He fell into a hush, the pair mirrored images of each other as the sun began creeping up the horizon.

“This place’s supposedly become Hell on Earth,” Daryl finally muttered, “but it ain’t much different than before.” He didn’t turn to look at Jesus, though he could feel his eyes on him. “I got a purpose now, I s’pose.”

“I hear that,” Jesus agreed.

The sun now sat high enough in the sky that it illuminated the both of them. Daryl cast a glance at the other man, shaking his head imperceptibly at the way his rich, dark hair glistened in the sunlight, his blue eyes lit a strange amber in the orange glow.

“No,” Daryl answered quietly. “I don’t wish anythin’ was different.”

Jesus smile lit even brighter in the sun’s shine.

**Author's Note:**

> remember when the finale happened and i had like 28642 darus WIPs that i said i would work on and post all throughout the hiatus?
> 
> :^)
> 
> what went down was this: i remade on tumblr bc the fandoms i found myself in (the mcu fandom, twd fandom, su fandom) were toxic af and i needed a damn break. only this last week have i been following twd blogs again, but hopefully (HOPEFULLY) i'll get around to finish the rest of my wips.
> 
> title is from the song of the same name by Pierce the Veil! the lines i had running through my mind as i wrote this were "the water is rusted / the air is unclean / and there for a second i feel free / with heaven above you / there's hell over me".
> 
> feedback literally clears my skin and feeds my crops
> 
> i'm active again on my twd blog [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
